Seldom, the Notting Hill Murderer Part 1
by abitherabii
Summary: Ryan goes to a case thinking it's a normal day. But when he gets there, and witnesses the brutality of it, he realizes something is wrong mentally with the murderer. And when he finds the murderer, the murderer makes a promise that makes Ryan's heart stop. I am rubbish a summaries, but please read D


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters or anything to do with CSI:Miami even though I put it on my Christmas list and I wished upon a star. All rights go to their original owners =D_**

**_A/N: This is my first FanFiction, so please, no flames :D I love reading stories on this site, so thought I would give back J This is a one chapter story, but I might write part 2 if you are interested =D I had to write a story entitled: Seldom, The Notting Hill Murderer, for my English class, and this is what was born ;) Sorry if it is so bad, but I don't really have experience with this so… I will stop rambling :) Enjoy! Oh, and read and review, as I would like to know what you think! :D_**

**_P.S. If the characters seem out of, well, character, it is because I wrote them as different people for my English class, and I have just changed their names, Sorry about that :L If I do a part 2, then I will make the characters more in character. Thanks for listening to my rambles =D I shall let you read now :D_**

10pm – Ryan Wolfe's House

It was quiet that summer night. Peaceful in fact. The only noise was that of the wind rippling through the trees. Ryan felt relaxed, just lying in bed after a long shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. They had done a lot since the 6am start to the 8pm finish. They had caught the serial killer that had been terrorizing the city for weeks and the Miami Dade Crime Lab for longer. Ryan had just calmed down after the days exciting events and was slowly drifting off. Finally, sleep engulfed him.

11pm – Catherine Ford's House

Catherine had just managed to get the phone off her 13 year old daughter, knowing that if Sally had it, she would not be able to resist its clutches and therefore would stay up half the night. She sank into the comfort of her bed, noticing the emptiness of the other half. David, her husband, was away on some business trip to Turkey. Catherine wasn't quite sure what David did for a job, but she knew that it kept him away from her and Sally. She also knew that it was paying the bills of their luxury house, and so kept quiet about it, not wanting to seem ungrateful. As she was just drifting off into the sleep she had been waiting for, the bedroom door opened. It was dark in the room and, besides, Catherine's back was towards the door.  
"Sally, what are you doing in here at…" she checked her alarm clock "… 1:40am?" No answer was heard.  
"Sally?" Catherine muttered, before she felt a sharp pain in her side. She took an intake of breath, surprised by the sudden white hot pain. She tried to scream, but no noise passed her lips. More excruciating pain joined the first, but this time it was in her chest, legs, arms, nowhere was left untouched by the sleek, silver blade. "Sa..ll…y?" was the last word she uttered before she relaxed, her body still.

7am – Catherine Ford's House

Ryan stifled a yawn. Maybe all the time he was spending at work, rather than his home, was getting to him. He would ask his supervisor, Horatio, for a day off when this case was finished. He walked up to the yellow tape that blocked off the front of the house. He flashed his badge to the police officer standing by it, and then ducked underneath, taking long strides towards the house. He made sure he had his kit and camera ready, before entering. Once inside he looked up at the top of the tall spiral staircase. The house was very deceiving. From the outside, the yellow walls looked to be encasing a small family home, yet inside those very walls was this huge, almost mansion like house. The whiteness of the wall was pristine, as was every other room. There was an officer on the stairs that directed Ryan to the crime scene. And Ryan was still sickened to the stomach to see it, even after 3 years on the job.

The lady was strewn over the once silk white sheets, not a single inch of her untouched by stab wounds. The crimson blood, still seeping form the wounds, smelt metallic and the overall scene was that of a horror movie. Horatio saw Ryan staring at the crime and came over.  
"You never get used to it, do you?"  
"No." Ryan simply replied. Anything else he thought, he could not speak, his body was too disgusted at the fact that one human being could kill another, let alone a sleeping woman, in cold blood. "I better take some photos." he said, mentally shaking himself.

Ryan crossed the room, looking at every detail, taking a photo of every that seemed to be of relevance, and even some things that didn't He bagged evidence and looked for prints. "I've got a print." He said, taking a couple of photos of it. He then proceeded to take out the powder and brush and coat the oily print in the thin, loose powder. He then pressed on a piece of lifting tape and lifted the print, next sticking this tape onto a black backing card. He then proceeded to fill out the necessary details. _Where was it found? On the door handle. Any unique features? Not at first analysis. _Despite being a CSI there was a lot of paperwork in the job.

Finally he turned himself to the body. There was blood splatter on the walls and puddles dripping off the bed. Ryan bent down, placing an evidence marker on the floor next the pools of blood, taking a photo of each one. He then moved to the walls, this time using evidence marker stickers, again taking a photo of every splatter there is to take.  
"Who called it in?" asked Ryan suddenly, breaking the silence in the room. He hadn't realised it but the only sounds had been of him processing the scene.  
"The daughter, Sally. She's thirteen." Horatio replied. Ryan shuddered. To find this scene as an adult was disturbing enough, but as a kid? That was beyond terrible, especially with the fact that this was her mother.  
"Have we got a name for the vic?" Ryan asked, trying not to think of what Sally must have felt when she saw this…mess.  
"Catherine Ford. 32. Unemployed with a husband on a business trip to Turkey. From what I can gather so far, the neighbours adored her, don't know anyone that would even think of harming her,"  
"So we can assume that unless she has a secret enemy that no-one knows of, this was random?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Although it does seem weird that they should go to the trouble of sneaking into the upstairs bedroom, with the risk of passing the daughter on the way up." Horatio thought aloud.  
"Have we got a murder weapon yet?" Ryan asked, gathering the facts.  
"Not that I know of, although when Alexx gets here, she will be able to assess the vic."

As if on cue, Alexx Woods, the coroner, walked in.  
"Hey Ryan, Horatio." Alexx said, getting her kit out on the floor next to the dead body that was still on the bed, unmoved.  
"Hey Alexx" Ryan and Horatio reply in unison. Without further ado, Alexx got out the liver thermometer and stuck it into the vic's skin, where beneath, as Alexx knew, lay the liver. "What's the time guys? I left my watch at the lab." asked Alexx. Ryan looked at his watch.  
"About 7:40." Ryan answered.  
"Well this vic has been dead a good 6 hours or so, so I estimate T.O.D at around 1:40am. She was probably just sleeping poor woman." Ryan felt the same. This woman had no chance.  
"Can I get her back to the lab to perform an autopsy, although the C.O.D is pretty obvious." asked Alexx.  
"Yeah, Mr Wolfe has just finished with the body." replied Horatio.

Alexx took the body to the coroner van outside, with the assistance of some officers, and left to go to the lab.  
"I think I may head back there too." Ryan said.  
"I have collected all I can here, and I should run the print."  
"Of course. Yeah, go." Horatio answered, slightly distracted by the murder in front of him.

8:00am – The Las Vegas Crime Lab

When Ryan got back to the lab, he headed straight to DNA and Trace. He placed the print in the scanner and set it up so it would check matches with CODIS. He then got to work examining the bagged evidence.

Ryan didn't think that the print would give them much, as it was on the door handle, and door handle prints to not necessarily give you a killer. So he was surprised when the computer beeped, signalling that it had found a match.

Ryan looked at the screen and took a double take. It was Seldom, the Notting Hill Murderer. That is what they call him in the lab anyway. He committed an ugly, messy murder, that was a replica to one on Notting Hill, London, which had happened a couple hundred years ago. Hence this got him the Horatio name. The scene they processed then was identical to the original, and they had caught the guy and charged him for murder, but he had connections, important ones, and so managed to wriggle free, and was released, free of charge.

As soon as Ryan saw the name, he rang Horatio, while almost running out of the lab, holding the papers Ryan hoped would pin it on Seldom. After three rings, Horatio answered.  
"Caine."  
"Hey, H, I checked the print, it belongs to Seldom. Yeah, that's right, the guy that did that horrible murder a couple of years back, but got off scot free. Ok, I will be waiting here."

10:00am – Interrogation Room at Las Vegas Crime Lab

"Seldom, we have your print at a crime scene. Do you recognize this woman?" Horatio asked before sliding a photo of Catherine Ford in front of the suspect. Seldom simply looked at it and smiled as if remembering a distant memory.  
"She didn't scream that one. Didn't have time I suppose…" stated Seldom, talking to himself more than Ryan and Horatio. The fact that this man seemed to feel no remorse made Ryan mad.  
"Why you little son of a bitch!" Ryan screamed. "She had a daughter! Her daughter _found_ her! You-"  
"Calm down Mr Wolfe, getting angry will just fuel his twisted mind." Horatio commented. "Now, Seldom" he started, speaking to the suspect once more. "Tell me. Did you kill this woman?"  
"If you think that scene was bad, she is just the start. I am going to kill all the women and children that mean a thing to you, Ryan. And believe me. I know a lot. How about that little God Daughter of yours. Bella, her name is. How would you like it if she met the same end as this poor Catherine. Catherine was a warning. I am back, bigger, stronger and better." By this time, Ryan was on his feet, trying to beat the living crap out of this man, and he would be too, if it were not for the 2 uniformed officers and Horatio, holding him back. Seldom didn't even flinch.

_"I am going to come back for you Ryan. Just wait and see" Seldom promised, an evil smirk playing across his features._

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Read and review! Do you want a part 2? Thanks for reading! =D_**

**_x _**


End file.
